los_giossafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Los Giossa
Los Giossa Los Giossa ''es una serie televisiva dramática producida por ''L.V.D.E.G Productions. ''Cuenta con 15 temporadas y 1234 episodios, transmitida en Telefe desde 2004 hasta la actualidad. La trama gira en torno la vida criminal del conurbano Bonaerense, la prostitución y el crimen organizado. Se centra en ''Emma Giossa, su primo Fabricio Velardo, su esposo y jefe Ivo Pasetti, su amante Maximo Malatesta y su proxeneta Alfredo Garagatti. Un éxito critico y comercial, el Buenos Aires times la describió como "Hermosamente elocuente", El Poncho Loco Daily News Bulletin la revindica como "Una representación sobre ser hermosa, sensual y prostituta; Emma Giossa tiene todos nuestros halagos" y hasta PornHub se tomó la molestia de reseñarla como "el mejor porno que han percibido ojos humanos, hasta sin ser porno. Bueno, porno poético tal ves. Lo mejor que hemos visto". Sinopsis Emma Giossa, Italo-Argentina originada en Córdoba, está insatisfecha (sexualmente), estresada y cansada de la vida en Córdoba, una provincia/pueblo que deja mucho que desear. Ella atraviesa un viaje, metafórico y literal, a través del mundo subterráneo del crimen organizado bonaerense. Temporada 1: '''El personaje de Emma Giossa es una mujer de provincia con ambiciones y carácter de muchacha de ciudad. Son estas ambiciones la cuales causan que tomé la decisión junto a su esposo Ivo Pasetti de mudarse a Capital. La vida en la ciudad no es el glamour que parece desde fuera, donde por aparente necesidad, se prostituye en las calles de Palermo en secreto. Es así como conoce a Alfredo "Tito el Tipo" Garagatti, su futuro proxeneta y a su matón conductor y guardaespaldas Máximo Malatesta, futuro amante de Emma. Por voluntad propia Emma comienza a trabajar para Tito, secretamente planeando su asesinato y así apoderarse de la Familia Criminal Garagatti. Los problemas ocurren cuando ella se enamora de Máximo. '''Temporada 2: '''Emma logra seducir a Máximo, lo que fue difícil ya que dentro de la Familia Criminal Garagatti se rumoreaba que este era homosexual cosa que le costó mucho a su reputación y consecuentemente a su autoestima. Después de una loca noche de pasión en el departamento de su primo Fabricio, Emma vuelve a su casa con Ivo su esposo. Este ya sospechaba que su esposa no pasaba el tiempo en el supuesto taller textil, donde supuesta mente trabajaba. Al volver, Ivo confronta a Emma y ella admite que trabaja en la prostitución pero no menciona a Máximo. El personaje de Ivo da un giro interesante, al no estar enojado sino todo lo contrario. El carismático esposo decide convertirse en el nuevo jefe de Emma y ayudarla a cumplir sus objetivos. En este final de temporada Ivo en persona asesina a Alfredo, convirtiéndose en jefe de facto de la Familia Criminal Garagatti. '''Temporada 3: Ivo consolida poder con su nueva posición, Don de la Familia Criminal Garagatti. Pero, hay cabos sueltos. La Familia atraviesa una guerra civil, se separa entre tres grupos; Minority Gang (Encabezada por Samuel Illanes), Alt Right D00ds (Encabezada por Máximo Malatesta) y La Célula de Ivo (Encabezada por Ivo). Esto desemboca a una especie de guerra fría donde tres bandos pelean por la dominación del antiguo territorio y dominio establecido por Tito, ya difunto. Habran tratos en la oscuridad y falsos tratados de paz, la sangre es un gran costo y la pregunta es ¿Quien gastará mas? Las acciones mas significantes de esta temporada son cuando: Benito, samurai de Samuel, ejecuta a Gian Luca en una supuesta pausa a la guerra, Franco asesina a Peppino Gagliardi para asumir su cargo de caporegín, Sargento Augusto Mammone inhabilita el laboratorio de chasquibun de Samuel y cuando Ivo y Máximo se conocen por primera vez para aliarse contra la Minority Gang, un compromiso que hace Máximo ya que después de todo Ivo era blanco y la Minority Gang estaba formada por negros de mierda. Al erradicar a los negros del crimen organizado, la inestabilidad en este ve un freno importante y se detiene el derramo de sangre entre los dos bandos. Esta temporada no se centra tanto en Emma Giossa ya que para protegerla, Ivo la esconde en el Area 51 en la vila Jose C. Paz siendo que Emma es la mayor fuente de ingresos de la Familia Criminal Garagatti. Temporada 4: La guerra se detiene pero no la tensión. La Minority Gang, ahora limitada a una pandilla, se limita a los robos express. En uno de estos robos, el Sargento Mammone (quien se revela es un policía bonaerense corrupto en el bolsillo de Máximo Malatesta) detiene a Samuel. Hay un juicio, durante el proceso del cual caen tres más de la Minority Gang, Samuel es sentenciado a quince años en la base militar de Guantamo sin chances de libertad condicional. "Tapón El Mormón" Piccardo se une al sistema de protección de testigos y testifica en contra del resto de la Minority Gang, sus pasados socios, ademas de en contra de algunos miembros de la Alt Right D00ds. Esto lo hace ya que Piccardo no podía mentir. Mientras tanto Emma Giossa vuelve a las calles junto a las amigas de Katja. No vuelve a verse con Máximo, en principio porque Palermo tuvo una disputa territorial y Máximo ya no podía operar en territorio de Ivo. El status de Emma Giossa como prostituta le da mucho dinero y poder a Ivo, pero Emma ambiciosa empieza a planear en contra de su esposo ya que el era el principal beneficiado. Todo iba bien para Ivo y su circulo de protegidos. Franco Ciarrapico le propone matrimonio a Milena y se casan. La boda se celebra en el final de temporada, donde todo parece ir bien. Temporada 5: Máximo esta re enojado porque se quedó con la parte más cheta de Palermo. Esto parece bueno a simple vista, pero al ser de alto nivel se le hace difícil operar. Como fachada legal empieza una fundación de índole nacional socialista llamada "Los Pibitos de Hitler." Con esta lava su dinero y recluta nuevos miembros. Con esta, gana mucho poder especialmente político. Emma Giossa empieza a hacer sus propias conexiones a las espaldas de Ivo, especialmente importante la de "Pipí" Bologna, un narcotraficante del Mercosur. "Pipí" trabajaba solo, y era el mejor. Su trabajo del momento era por si mismo transportar 1.000kgs de Chascibún de Brasil hasta El Chaco. Emma le facilitó el paso por Palermo, ademas de otorgarle protección y secrecia. Después se lo coge. Consecuentemente Emma empieza a hacer más plata que Ivo, su jefe, pero no puede lavarla. Empieza a invertir en el mercado negro y se compra uno. También, empieza a experimentar con drogas. Por un tiempo, deja la prostitución; maniobra que le cuesta a Ivo muy caro. El panorama esta claro, La Familia Criminal Garagatti no es lo que solía ser. En el final de hasta ahora la temporada más lenta, pero tensa, viene con un gran bum. Máximo, usando su nuevo escuadrón, manda a ejecutar a Fabricio como mensaje de guerra a Ivo. Temporada 5: Esta temporada empieza fuerte; Fabricio esta en el hospital. Su intento de asesinato falla y Emma va a visitarlo. Fabricio le pide que deje la prostitución y el crimen para siempre y con lagrimas ella dice que sí, pero después se coge a Pipí otra vez y cambia de opinión. Emocionalmente afligida, Emma se va a Córdoba para pensar y se queda en casa de sus padres para pensar y aprender de ellos en el ranchito. Ivo visita a Fabricio, quien delirando sin querer le dice la verdad a Ivo sobre Emma. Primero, cuando Fabricio le habla a Ivo sobre todo el sexo que tenía Emma, el asume que habla sobre la prostitución. Pero Fabricio lo corrige y aclara que se refiere a Máximo. Ivo se re enoja y manda a matar a Máximo. Franco Ciarrapico era el caporegín de la célula encargada del asesinato de Máximo, quien por causas dudosas no lo hace. Emma vuelve después de un mes en Córdoba a Ivo, quien la confronta. Emma asume que hablaba sobre Pipí, y se filtran ambos amoríos. En un acto de rabia Ivo intenta asfixiar a Emma, pero ella logra escapar y va a donde Maxi, y se cogen. Ivo, frustrado, llama a Franco y cogen. Temporada 6: Tres años más tarde, Sicilia. Encontramos a una Emma distinta a la que conocemos. Viste mucha ropa, lo que es extraño porque la prima de Eri es conocida por todo lo contrario. Se encuentra allí para re-descubrirse espiritualmente. Se hospedaba con sus abuelos, en Syracusa rural. Allí en el transcurso de seis meses, se casa con un siciliano, tiene una hija y toma la comunión. Mientras tanto en Buenos Aires, La Familia Criminal Garagatti y los Nazi de Máximo siguen en guerra. Franco esta resentido porque Ivo no se lo coge más y ademas se divorció de Milena, después de seis años de estar juntos se da cuenta que Milena nunca quiso estar con el. Se revela que Franco y Máximo alguna vez estuvieron en algo pero Máximo lo rechazó, por este algo Franco nunca cumplió con su orden de asesinar a Maxi. Un día le dan el alta a Fabricio, quien esta lleno de bronca. El ya se había retirado del crimen; right when he thought he was out, they pull him right in. Eri y su antigua banda sistemáticamente empiezan a atracar todos los depósitos de Maxi's SS, la elite de los Nazi de Máximo. "Roubo" había vuelto a las calles. De nuevo en Sicilia, dos sicarios son enviados a asesinar a Emma Giossa pero asesinan a su esposo. Por esto ella vuelve y se reencuentra con Ivo. Este la perdona con una condición, si asesinaba a Máximo y le daba un porcentaje del dinero de las drogas. Ella, delega y se lo pasa a Franco quien ahora si acepta. Máximo es ejecutado en la trastienda de un restaurante Japones por Franco.